


Unfinished Business

by Lyri46



Series: HYDRA Rising [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri46/pseuds/Lyri46
Summary: Deadpool asks to go on a mission, and Bucky and Natasha go with him. But something, or rather someone, from his past is preparing to cause trouble. Sequel to 'Another Chance' series with a recap on the previous series in the first chapter from everyone's favourite merc.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: HYDRA Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985368
Comments: 38
Kudos: 30





	1. Deadpool Recaps

Yo guys! So as we’re starting another series, that basically follows on from last one but you know who an be assed to read all that shit am I right? Anyway author lady decided to let me have one more go at recapping the story for you all.

I only agreed on the understanding we get more Spideypool goodness. You’re welcome.

Now where the fuck am I going to start with summarising all the shit that happened in – what did she call the damn thing? Oh yeah! ‘Another Chance’. What a shit name. Mind you not like ‘HYDRA Rising’ is any better. Spoiler much?

Anyway back to summarising. Before she threatens to have my Baby Boy run off with someone else. ‘But Mr Pool’ I hear you say, ‘you aren’t foreshadowing there are you? Surely not!’ All I can say people: the author can be a bitch. Seriously don’t believe her when she says she’s sorry for the horrible shit she puts us poor defenceless characters through. Sadistic.

Anyhoo. So here’s what happened in the first series if you can’t remember or can’t be assed to read it (don’t bother, the only good bits were the Spideypool bits and they weren’t often enough to warrant a read):

So Iron Man gets all mopey and decides he wants to get the team back. So he does, altering the Accords and getting the Rogues back one at a time and making sure everyone’s one nice big happy family. Petey-Perfect-Pumpkin-Pie gets a new friend. Yes that’s me. But he’s smart enough to keep it away from the Avengers at first, and surprisingly enough (yes I would like some sauce with my sarcasm, thank you) they all love him. Iron Man goes all Iron Dad on him; Widow gets herself a Baby Spider; Wanda decides to adopt herself a new brother. Really it is all one big happy family. Sickening right?

Loads of tension between Cap and Tin Can, which alternates between arguments and near kisses. Oh my GOD did it take them forever to get together or what? We also find out old Snowflake (aka the Winter Soldier) has a bit of a thing for Tin Can too, and our Stony nearly became a Winter Iron. But then Tin Can gets threatened by Hammer who is now working for HYDRA (“No? Really? We didn’t see that coming a mile off” I hear you all say), then Hammer turns up at Petey’s school and tries to threaten him and Tin Can turns up and is all “fuck off and don’t touch my kid, Hammer” so then Hammer gets his buddies HYDRA to try and catch Tin Can and Peter. Luckily Peter calls me, rest of the team turns up, and we get Tin Can and Peter out of there and off to safety at the facility.

Then, OF COURSE, Peter and Tin Can have an argument, Tin Can gets captured and we spend ages trying to find him. Oh and by the way? Peter knows who Daredevil is. Still hasn’t told me when that happened or how. Oh wait! But me and Petey Pie actually get together as well! Although he’s not happy I’m all responsible adult about it.

Anyhoo: save Tin Can, Stony actually get together and everyone seems happy. Then they work out Ross is working with HYDRA and Tin Can decides to get Fury to help him change the Accords and break the Avengers away from the UN. Oh and then Thor, Banner and Loki turn up with some Asgardians and warn everyone about Thanos. Basically then it’s just planning until Loki sends Thor and Valkyrie off to get a replacement hammer.

What’s happened next? Oh yeah Peter got possessed by a killer alien, but he’s fine now. Kids these days will bounce back from anything. Even Covid.

Too soon? Author lady says it’s too soon. Fuck her.

What next? Oh yeah! So Bucky tries to get Loki to help him with not being mind controlled. Ends up back firing and now the two have a freaky telepathic mind link. Oh the fun I could have with Peter with one of those….I’m wondering who’s going to have the inappropriate thoughts first. My money’s on Snowflake. I’m going to start a sweepstake. Anyway then Loki sees there’s Jotun runes on some pictures from one of Stark funded projects and he and Barnes and Stony go to Norway to check it out.

Turns out Ice Queen has a half brother from Jotunheim who is now the king and wants to kill him so he can’t take over the throne. Some weird shitty overly contrived reason anyway. Important thing is: Loki ends up having to kill his half brother and now he’s king of Jotunheim. Yep still predictable as shit.

Now what was next? Oh yeah! Alternative take on Infinity War and let’s save time by saying: Battle of Wakanda with all the heroes there; contrived reason to get Guardians to turn up; Gamora’s still dead. So’s Vision. Banner can now Hulk out. Storm turned up – because that’s not even more contrived than the rest of this shit is it? But hey at least the rest of the spandex squad isn’t there, just her and her tribe. Basically an excuse for the author to show she’s done some research into the comics. Big deal.

And of course everyone wants to know: does Tin Can still die? How do they beat Thanos? Well we still get the stones to the Iron Gauntlet, but its yours truly who plays the hero and snaps his fingers. So saving Tin Can, the universe, wiping out Thanos, oh and saving the author a ton in not being sued for emotional distress.

Then it gets proper freaky: I turn up dead and speak to Death. As in Lady Death. Oh and not only that: she proposes to me. I mean talk about out of the blue right? Not even one date!

I turn her down. She threatens Peter. I threaten her. I go back to life and everyone is happy and starts planning to change the Accords.

So there you go! One big summary of the previous series. Now you can either say: “thank god I don’t have to waste my time reading that shit”, or: “hmm I’ll see what this story is like then maybe I’ll check it out”.

My advice? Go with the first.

Later losers!

Deadpool


	2. Mission Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade asks Steve for help finishing the mission he left on before Thanos' arrival

‘Yo Cap! Mon Cap-e-tan! O Captain, my-’

‘What do you want, Wade?’ Steve sighs, closing the book he’d been reading to look up at the mercenary.

‘That obvious huh?’ Steve just raises an eyebrow in answer to the man’s question. Wade sighs. ‘I guess, seeing as this affects the team I thought I’d check with you first. You know the mission I was on before Thanos got here?’ Steve nods. ‘And I was checking out a last location before I had to come off early? I want to go back and check it out, Cap. I’ve left a job unfinished and that doesn’t sit right with me.’

Steve’s surprised to say the least. ‘You’re asking for permission to go after one of the labs? Why? Surely you would have just gone and dealt with it and come back before we’d even realised what you’d done?’

Wade fidgets, then takes a seat on the sofa opposite Steve, looking down at his interlinking fingers when he answers. ‘I need someone to come with me.’

‘What?’

‘I…look normally, if this were something in New York or somewhere I’d ask Pete to come with me and have my back but…I can’t ask him to come on this.’ 

‘Why not?’ Steve frowns.

Wade runs a hand over his bald head, still not looking up as he answers. ‘Look I don’t know anything for certain, Cap, but if it’s what I think it is I can’t have Pete anywhere near it.’

‘What do you think it is, Wade?’ Steve asks. When the merc doesn’t respond he sighs in frustration. ‘I can’t agree to send a member of the team with you if I don’t know what they’re getting themselves into. That’s just irresponsible leadership and I won’t endanger anyone that way. And it’s obviously dangerous, Wade, because you won’t even contemplate taking Peter with you.’

Wade groans in frustration. ‘I know, Cap, I know it’s just…if I’m wrong I’ll have just been a paranoid bastard about it and made a fuss over nothing.’

‘You should know that I, of all people, am not going to blame you for being overly cautious,’ Steve points out.

Wade looks up at him, and Steve can see the conflict in his eyes, until he finally nods. ‘Alright. I…when I was looking at stuff in that first lab I saw something that made me think…it looked like they were doing experiments. The kind of experiments that…that made me.’

‘You think Weapon X is still going?’ Steve asks. ‘You think HYDRA was behind it all in the first place?’

‘No I don’t think they were initially. I think, when I shut it down, perhaps they found a few stragglers and convinced them to continue the work. In which case I didn’t do as good a job shutting the fuckers down as I thought, so this is my mess to clean up. Only…’

‘You want to make sure it’s done this time so you want someone to come along and help take out the trash?’ Bucky’s voice comes from the doorway. Both of them turn to look at him as he walks further into the room. Steve notices Bucky’s focus is solely on Wade, and he leaves the two to have a silent conversation. Eventually Bucky looks towards him. ‘I’ll go with him.’

‘Buck are you-’

‘Stevie,’ Bucky’s tone has an edge of warning to it, ‘I said I’ll go with him.’

‘Alright,’ he nods, knowing when not to push his best friend, ‘but I want Nat to go with you both and be extraction.’

‘Fine by me,’ Wade nods, ‘I’ll be happy knowing Widow’s got our back in this.’

‘Let me clear it with Fury and then I’ll let you know when you can go,’ Steve tells them.

‘Thanks, Cap,’ Wade gives him a small smile.

* * *

‘What are you not telling me?’ Fury asks when Steve finishes updating him on his conversation with Wade.

‘I’ve told you everything he told me,’ he replies. ‘But he’s obviously keeping something back.’

‘Then why agree to let him go?’

Steve shrugs. ‘Bucky was happy to go with him, and Nat’s going to be support. If those two can’t handle it then I don’t know who could.’

‘That doesn’t really answer my question.’

‘Yes it does. What you really wanted to ask me is why I trust him enough to agree to the mission going ahead when he’s obviously hiding something.’

‘And?’

Steve sighs. ‘He won’t let anything happen to Bucky or Nat, that much I can trust to.’

‘And why is that, Captain?’

‘You know what he said to Tony? When he took the gauntlet from him? He said it was better he did it because Peter would be able to get over losing him, but he wouldn’t be able to get over losing Tony. If nothing else, Nick, I’ll trust to the fact that he won’t let anything happen to Bucky and Nat because it would upset Peter too much.’

‘That’s a hell of a lot of trust to be placing on their relationship,’ Fury points out.

‘Maybe, but I think it’s more than just that, Nick. I think he actually _wants_ to be part of this team, and not just because of Peter. The fact that he actually came and spoke to me about it, asked for a team member to go with him? Considering he obviously wasn’t too happy with sharing details I’d say he’s has to take just as big a leap at trusting us in this as we are with him.’

‘And you’re not worried about sending two Avengers into a situation we don’t have the full intel on? Didn’t you once chew me out over not giving you all the information on a mission I sent you on?’ Fury challenges.

‘Yes,’ Steve concedes, ‘I did. But Wade is going to be leading this mission and _he_ has all the information; you sent me to lead a mission without knowing all the parameters.’

‘That’s very thin ice you’re treading there, Cap.’

‘Well are you going to agree to it as well or not?’ he decides he’s had enough debating the issue. He’s worried about the mission, but he can tell from his conversation with Wade that there’s going to be more to worry about if they _don’t_ let it go ahead.

Fury is quiet for a few moments as he considers. ‘I’ll trust your judgement,’ he nods, ‘let them go. But speak to Romanov first, tell her she has the power to call off the mission if she thinks they’re compromised in any way. Make that clear to Wade and Barnes too.’

‘Agreed,’ Steve nods. ‘Thanks, Nick.’

‘Don’t thank me too soon, Cap, I just hope this doesn’t blow up in our faces. Deadpool does have a tendency to blow things up you know.’

‘Yeah,’ he sighs, rubbing his temples as Fury ends their call, his face disappearing from the screen, ‘yeah I do.’

* * *

‘Alright.’

Steve blinks. ‘What, that’s it? No chewing me out on not having enough information? Just “alright”?’

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him. ‘We’ll get more information out of him on the way there,’ she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Which really, Steve realises, it should have been. ‘And anyway Fury’s given me the power to call it off at any time, and I’m happy enough with that.’

‘He seems really worried about it, Nat,’ Steve confides in him.

‘Fury?’

‘Wade.’

She shrugs. ‘Wouldn’t you be if you were in his shoes? Think about it Steve: the people who literally tortured him to the point where his body mutated to protect him are walking around possibly continuing their program _after_ he thought he’d killed them all. Wouldn’t you be a bit freaked out?’

‘Well when you put it that way I feel like I’m worrying over nothing.’

‘No you’re right to be worried,’ she reassures him, rinsing her mug out in the sink, ‘there’s definitely something more to it, but I think it’s something more on a personal level.’

‘You mean like someone in the program with a personal vendetta against him or something?’

‘Maybe, that would explain why he was so wary about giving you information. If you thought he was just doing it as a way to get revenge on an individual would you have let him go?’

‘Maybe not,’ he concedes. ‘And I certainly wouldn’t have let anyone go with him.’

‘Maybe that’s also why he _wanted_ someone there with him,’ she adds, ‘to make sure he kept focussed on the goal of shutting down the lab and not just on taking out an individual.’

‘Let’s hope that’s all it is. If it isn’t-’

‘I’ll pull us out,’ she promises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back to (fairly!) normal schedule, and with the sequel series to 'Another Chance'; I hope you enjoy the start of the first instalment, I wanted to start off with some of the characters who hadn't had as much page time in the previous series.
> 
> Do let me know what you think or if there is anything you'd like to see in this series. This story is going to be solely focussing on the mission, not something I've really done much of before so it's a bit of an experiment for me!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> 'Pretty sure it's impossible for him not to come back in one piece,' Peter rolls his eyes.
> 
> 'That sounds like a challenge to me,' Bucky enters their conversation, putting an arm around Peter's shoulders. 'What do you guys think?'
> 
> 'Definite challenge,' Wade agrees, grinning at an exasperated Peter. 'What do you think, Widow? Just the head?'
> 
> 'You want us to just bring back your decapitated head?' Natasha asks deadpanned, one eyebrow raised. Then she shrugs. 'Suppose it's not the most outlandish thing anyone's ever asked me to do.'


	3. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs some persuasion to stay behind from the mission. Bucky and Natasha get the truth about Wade's suspicions out of him.

‘Still don’t get why you let me go. It’s not like we’ve never worked together on stuff before,’ Peter’s frowning at Wade, arms crossed.

_Oh boy,_ Steve sighs, _I know that look._ He looks at his partner and sees the same realisation on his face.

‘Don’t say it,’ Tony cuts him off before he can open his mouth.

‘How do you know I was going to say anything?’ he counters.

‘You were going to say I’ve been teaching Peter too many of my bad habits. Don’t deny it.’

‘You got me,’ he grins. ‘And you know I’m right.’

‘We’ve been through this, Pete,’ Wade sighs, rubbing the back of his head, ‘I can’t have you put on their radar; the only reason Snowflake and Mommy Spider-’

‘I heard that!’ Natasha shouts from the Quinjet.

‘-are coming with me is that he knows HYDRA and can create just as much destruction as I can. And your Mo-’

‘WADE!’

‘-fine and Widow is the best at infiltration.’

‘And I’m used to cleaning up the messes left by idiots,’ she adds as she joins the two of them, slinging an arm over Wade’s shoulders. ‘I promise to bring him back in one piece.’

‘Pretty sure it’s impossible for him _not_ to come back in one piece,’ Peter rolls his eyes.

‘That sounds like a challenge to me,’ Bucky enters their conversation, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders. ‘What do you guys think?’

‘Definite challenge,’ Wade agrees, grinning at an exasperated Peter. ‘What do you think, Widow? Just the head?’

‘You want us to just bring back your decapitated head?’ Natasha asks deadpanned, one eyebrow raised. Then she shrugs. ‘Suppose it’s not the most outlandish thing anyone’s ever asked me to do.’

‘Pretty simple as well,’ Bucky agrees, ‘and wouldn’t need a lot of storage space.’

‘We could rename me Headpool,’ Wade suggests.

‘You are _not_ bringing back my boyfriend’s decapitated head,’ Peter shoves Bucky away, and the soldier just responds with a laugh and a hair tousle.

‘We’ll all come back safe and sound, Pete,’ he tells him. ‘Right I’m going to go do final checks in the jet’.

‘I’ve already- oh never mind,’ Natasha rolls her eyes.

‘Still don’t see why I can’t come,’ the teenager points out.

‘Because,’ Tony cuts across whatever Wade was going to say, ‘you have homework to catch up on.’

‘Seriously?’ Peter demands. ‘I gave you that reason when I first met you and you completely ignored me, why shouldn’t I do the same to you now?’

‘Because I’m Iron Man.’

‘Not a reason.’

‘Because it’s Captain’s orders,’ Steve interrupts.

‘What? Not you too! Come on, Steve, I literally just helped _save the world_ and now I can’t go on a mission because I have _homework?_ ’

‘You still have school to finish and you are not slipping in your grades because of your Avenger duties. If they do you’re off active duty until you finish school,’ Steve tells him, he tries to ignore Tony, Nat and Wade silently laughing behind the very irate teenager.

‘This is absolutely _insane!_ ’ Peter protests. ‘Come on you know one more mission isn’t going to affect my grades, Steve-’

‘Peter,’ Steve uses his full Captain voice and the teenager snaps his mouth shut, but he’s still frowning, ‘if you can’t find a way to balance school and being an Avenger, and you can’t demonstrate to me you have the maturity to balance them, you are off this team until you graduate. Is that clear?’ Peter just frowns at him and mutters something under his breath. ‘Want to repeat that, Queens?’

‘Yes, Captain,’ he says a little louder, then he turns to Natasha. ‘Just make sure he remembers to put the safety back on his guns, he’s always forgetting and accidentally shooting something. Normally his own foot.’

Natasha laughs and pulls him into a hug. ‘Will do, Baby Spider, I promise.’

‘Be careful,’ he mumbles into her shoulder, squeezing her before releasing her and turning back to Wade. ‘Try not to be a pain in the ass.’

‘Always am, Baby Boy,’ the merc replies with a smile, pulling him into his own hug.

‘I know, that’s what worries me,’ he laughs against the older man’s chest. ‘And just…no more heroics alright?’

‘Don’t worry I used up my heroic action quota for the year.’ When they break apart Peter goes to say goodbye to Bucky and Wade turns to Steve. ‘Thanks, Cap, I was running out of reasons to give him as to why he couldn’t come.’

‘I still don’t fully know what’s going on Wade,’ Steve fixes him with a hard look, ‘and I’m trusting you with the lives of two of my best friends. Don’t make me regret it.’

‘I won’t,’ he promises, then gives a salute and heads towards the jet.

‘Be careful,’ Steve tells Nat, pulling her into his own hug. ‘Please.’

‘Here,’ Tony fixes a small devise to one of her gloves. ‘It’s an emergency transmitter. Nothing should be able to block the signal so you get in trouble just press down on it. Make sure your glove is off though, it’s linked to your fingerprint.’

‘Thanks Tony,’ she presses a kiss to his cheek. ‘Good luck with Pete.’

The two of them laugh. ‘Yeah, we’re going to need it,’ Tony replies. ‘Now go on, they’re waiting for you.’

‘Report in when you get there, then let us know when you’re on the way back unless you need us,’ he reminds her.

‘We’ll be fine, Steve,’ she winks at him, ‘nothing we haven’t done before.’ As she disappears into the jet and the door closes behind her, Steve waves to Bucky sitting in the front seat and piloting the jet. He waits until it’s out of sight, a bad feeling in his stomach, then turns and follows Tony and a still grumbling Peter back inside.

* * *

Bucky flips a switch and let’s FRIDAY take over on auto-pilot, then stands up and stretches.

‘Alright,’ he says, walking into the back of the jet, ‘we got about half an hour until I need to take us off autopilot. Now,’ he crosses his arms over his chest and gives Wade a hard look, ‘you going to tell us what’s really going on?’

Wade frowns at him. ‘I told you: it’s a lab HYDRA were using, looks like they’re trying to pull the same shit they did to me.’

‘That’s not all of it. Look, I get there was something you didn’t want Pete to find out about, and I won’t be going to tell Steve and Fury as soon as we get back. I just want to know what I’m getting into here, Wade. We’re here to have your back, we’re here to support you, to be part of your team. We can’t do that if we’re going in half blind.’

‘There’s nothing more that I know that I haven’t already told you, Snowflake,’ Wade replies.

‘But there’s more that you suspect at least,’ Natasha cuts in, shooting Bucky a warning look as he feels frustration building in his chest. Yeah it’s probably better she has this conversation, he’s going to get way too tempted to punch Wade in the face.

‘Well yeah, but there’s nothing that’s going to-’

‘Cut the crap,’ she says, and Wade’s mouth shuts with an audible snap. ‘Tells us everything you suspect Wade or I’m turning this jet around and cancelling the mission.’

‘But-’

‘Wade,’ her tone is warning. ‘We won’t tell anyone else unless your suspicions are confirmed and we have to as part of the mission debrief, and we won’t mention that you had these suspicions when we debrief either. We just want to know what _might_ turn up, and we want to know what’s bothering our teammate. You’re obviously spooked about something, which is one of the reasons you didn’t want Pete coming along, despite knowing he’s right and he would have been very useful on this mission. And anyway I know you’re not the type to start getting paranoid over nothing. If you think there’s something that’s potentially dangerous to him, don’t you think we’d want to know to help you keep him safe?’

_Ouch, low blow Nat,_ Bucky thinks approvingly.

Wade’s head goes into his hands. ‘It’s Francis,’ he says quietly.

‘Who’s Francis?’ Bucky asks, unfolding his arms and going to sit in one of the chairs opposite him.

‘Francis is the fucker that did this to me,’ he gestures to the scars on his face, which he’s become a lot less self-conscious about around the team now. ‘He was the one in charge of the experiments, stupid bastard called himself Ajax but I got his real name off his laundry-’

‘Wade focus,’ Natasha rolls her eyes with a smile.

‘Right, yeah, sorry,’ Wade’s definitely spooked, Bucky realises, ‘it’s just…I shot the motherfucker in the head. He died. He _definitely_ died. But…there’s been those HYDRA shits that were coming to the bar and mentioning Ajax, then when I was on the mission before purple bollocks face turned up there were just so many things that were turning up that had _his_ signature behind it and I just…if he _is_ alive, he’s behind this and they’re continuing Weapon X which means we could end up having to face a whole fucking army of mutants under the control of a British psychopath. This site is supposed to be their main test site. If it’s him he’ll be here.’

‘British psychopaths are worse than other psychopaths?’ Bucky asks.

‘Of course, it’s much more-’

‘Boys! Focus please,’ Natasha snaps. ‘You really think it’s him?’

Wade pauses before responding. ‘Yeah…yeah I do.’

‘Did he have a mutation himself?’ Bucky asks.

‘Yeah, but it was just that he couldn’t feel pain. Really fucking useless in the grand scheme of things.’

‘You don’t think he might have had any regeneration with it?’ she asks.

‘Nah, it would have shown itself long before I killed him if he had.’

‘Any chance it was something he gave himself? Tried to give himself your mutation after you’d left?’ Bucky suggests.

‘Fuck I hope not or they’ll be able to give their soldiers any mutation they think is useful alongside whatever one they already have,’ Wade visibly shudders.

‘Alright change of plan,’ Natasha says, ‘you two go in as planned and shut it down. Blow up as much as you can so they can’t piece it back together. I’ll go in and get as much information from their systems as I can so we know what the hell it is we’re up against. And so we can see if this Ajax really _is_ still alive or if it’s just someone using his name as a way to try and screw us over.’

‘He went after Vanessa to get to me,’ Wade adds.

‘He’s not even going to be able to get close enough to Pete to see him,’ Bucky growls, then goes to the front of the jet. ‘If we’re all going in I’m going to find somewhere else for us to put this jet down. I think Stevie might actually kill me if someone stole our quinjet.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, what do you think about Wade's suspicions? Thank you so much for the comments so far, I promise I'll get round to responding soon and I'm sorry I haven't done so yet. Please let me know what you think of this chapter - and about Steve pulling rank on Peter!
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> ‘Boys,’ she presses her comms link with one finger, her other hand still working away, ‘you want to try and keep out of sight of the cameras more?’  
>  ‘You want to tell us where the damn things are? I don’t think they’ve had anyone in to clean the place in years, they’ve got to be hiding under a mountain of shit,’ Bucky responds.   
>  ‘Definitely Francis,’ Wade chimes in, ‘fucker wouldn’t know a mop even if I shoved it up his-’  
>  ‘Yes thank you Wade,’ Natasha rolls her eyes.


	4. Wannabe Comedians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha contemplates murder, and the three of them head into the lab.

After four days of staking out the lab with the two men Natasha was ready to throttle both of them. Either they’re making stupid adolescent jokes that even Peter wouldn’t consider making, or they’re at each other’s throats and she’s having to stop one from killing or maiming the other.

Next time she’s going to let them kill each other. Wade’ll come back and she’ll be able to keep her promise to Pete.

Steve wouldn’t kill her if Bucky didn’t make it. But he’d get that kicked puppy dog look.

_Shit,_ she sighs, trying to block out their latest disagreement. About whether red is the best colour for a super-suit. Considering one of them doesn’t care much about stealth, and one doesn’t even own something that could be considered a super-suit, it’s quite possible their dumbest argument so far. And that really is saying something.

‘Why would you want to wear something so bright that everyone can see you coming from-’

‘Alright shut up,’ Natasha says, standing up from where she’s been monitoring the information their bugs have been sending back to them in the jet. ‘We’re ready to move.’

‘Wait we are?’ Wade looks up from their argument.

Natasha nods. ‘Every evening there’s a supply truck that enters the facility around eight, all they have to do is flash a card pass and they’re let in. We need to stop the truck, get rid of its guards and have me and Wade hide in the back while Bucky takes over the driving.’

‘Why me?’ Bucky asks. ‘Why not you?’

‘Because none of the drivers have been women so far, so I’ll stand out; and if it _is_ Ajax in there we can’t risk Wade being seen until we’re inside,’ she replies. ‘The trucks usually stay in there for around half an hour: long enough for them to unload and then leave, so we’ll have that much time before we need to leave.’

‘Or start creating havoc,’ Wade grins.

‘We have the explosives, we should set them and get out. No one needs to be any the wiser,’ she argues.

‘Nuh uh,’ Wade shakes his head. ‘Fury wanted me to take this so that it wouldn’t immediately be traced back to the Avengers and alert HYDRA that we’re onto them. We get out before all the mayhem kicks off they are _not_ going to trace it back to yours truly no matter how much chaos I caused before. They’re going to start looking at you guys being involved, and there goes our element of surprise.’

‘What do you recommend then?’ she asks.

‘I say stick with your plan, Widow,’ he answers, ‘and we’ll lay the explosives, but you leave me in there while you get out with the information. Once the truck has left I’ll start causing some mayhem and keeping the attention on me; then you guys can come back in if you want, or just focus on sniping the guards on the outside. Then I’ll come and join you.’

She looks over at Bucky and he shrugs. ‘Seems like a good plan to me, and he is right: Fury wanted to use him to do this so it wouldn’t alert HYDRA to what we know.’

‘Alright,’ she agrees, though she couldn’t say she was exactly happy with the situation. ‘But no unnecessary risks that could mean we get delayed going back while we wait for you to regenerate enough to crawl out of some bolt hole.’

‘Aww, Widow, it’s almost like you care,’ Wade grins, she just rolls her eyes in response and goes to get ready, leaving the two of them to continue their conversation on suit colours.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Too according to plan if she’s honest, but hey it’s about time they had some good luck. That’s what she’s repeating to herself like a mantra as she slips along the corridors unseen anyway.

Bucky had got them through the checkpoint without any problem, mumbling some excuse about the usual driver, whose name they’d got from his ID, had come down with a bad case of food poisoning and being directed to a holding bay. They’d made quick work of the three guards near the van and now the boys were off laying the charges.

‘Meanwhile,’ she mumbles to herself, grinning as she spots the entrance to the main office, and no guards in sight, ‘I’m missing out on all the fun.’

Hurrying to the door she pauses, checking the corridor again, before easing it open enough to get a look inside. Only three workers. Good. She twists the function on her glove, then sends one of the new nanobots Tony had installed into it before they left to the ground, using the control pad on the palm of her glove to navigate it through the crack in the door and under the chairs of the three workers. Once it’s in place she presses the activation sequence and the nanobot releases its stun gas.

‘Hey, what’s-’ is the only surprise they’re able to register before three thuds hit the ground.

‘Sorry boys, but I’m afraid you don’t stand a chance against Tony’s brain,’ she says to the motionless bodies as she enters the room, the gas already dissipating having done its job. ‘Need to remember to let Tony know they worked,’ she reminds herself before turning to the computers. ‘Ugh, these guys really need to update their tech. Or maybe I’m just being spoilt.’

Taking out a flash drive she plugs it into the main computer and gets to work, constantly checking the security cameras as she works.

‘Boys,’ she presses her comms link with one finger, her other hand still working away, ‘you want to try and keep out of sight of the cameras more?’

‘You want to tell us where the damn things are? I don’t think they’ve had anyone in to clean the place in years, they’ve got to be hiding under a mountain of shit,’ Bucky responds.

‘Definitely Francis,’ Wade chimes in, ‘fucker wouldn’t know a mop even if I shoved it up his-’

‘Yes thank you Wade,’ Natasha rolls her eyes. ‘Just hurry it up guys, I’d say I’m more than halfway done here and I don’t really want to be waiting around for you.’

‘Just tell us if we need to watch out for anyone. So far we’ve been able to avoid most people. There seem to be a worrying lack of guards here, but plenty of scientists.’

‘Why would they have guards when most of the test subjects end up not being able to move?’ Wade adds. Natasha is glad Bucky doesn’t have an answer any more than she does.

As she lets the flash drive finish saving all of the computer’s files she turns to the shelves, doing a quick scan of the files and books to see if there’s anything worth taking.

‘Hey, Nat? How long until you’re done?’ Bucky asks.

‘Just finishing up, why?’ she asks, turning back to the console to reclaim the flash drive.

‘Because we found something you might want to check the cameras on,’ he replies, ‘down on the lower levels. They’ve got people down here.’

‘What do you mean “they’ve got people down here”?’ Natasha’s heart drops.

‘Exactly what it sounds like, Widow,’ Wade says, ‘the fuckers have got people down here they’ve been experimenting on. Some of them aren’t in great shape either. If we don’t get them out they’re staying on this one way train to the pearly gates.’

‘Way to be encouraging, asshole,’ Bucky grumbles.

‘I’m sorry do I have to lie and say this is their best career option?’

‘How many are there?’ she cuts off their bickering.

‘About twenty or so,’ Bucky replies, ‘apparently one group were taken yesterday, otherwise there’d be more of them.’

‘Yeah,’ Wade’s voice is more subdued this time, ‘they’ve been more successful this time. HYDRA’s going to have their own army of mutants.’

‘Let’s focus on one thing at a time,’ she suggests. ‘Have you finished laying all the charges?’

‘The place is ready to blow as soon as you give the order,’ she can hear Wade’s smirk down the comms.

‘Do you think you can get them all to the van?’ she asks them.

‘Between us we should be able to carry the ones that can’t walk,’ Bucky responds, ‘the rest can walk. But that means we won’t be able to defend ourselves. And we can’t leave them here, even if we weren’t about to destroy the place.’

‘Wasn’t going to suggest it,’ she tells him. ‘Alright, here’s the new plan boys: I’ve got you on the cameras, you start getting everyone out and I’m going to work out your quickest route, when you’re ready I’ll direct you where to go and help you avoid all the guards. When you get to the van you get everyone on board and I’ll set the timer on the charges and meet you there.’

‘Hardly foolproof,’ Bucky sighs, ‘but it’s the best we’ve got. Alright, tell us when you’re ready.’

It takes Natasha less than two minutes to work out the best path for them to take. Really Bucky should know not to underestimate her at this stage.

‘You know, I could have done my nails in the time I’ve spent waiting for you two to catch up,’ she smirks down the comms at them. ‘You ready to move or shall I start on my pedi?’

‘You’re absolutely hilarious you know that?’ Bucky grumbles.

‘So I’ve been told. You ready or what? We’re losing daylight here.’

‘Pretty sure it was already dark when we came in,’ Wade chimes in.

‘Seriously. Both of you? Absolutely hilarious. Do me a favour and quit the team and take up comedy.’

‘Are you ready or what, Barnes?’ she rolls her eyes.

‘Alright, alright, we’re ready. Let’s get out of here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late with this week's chapter, and I'm extra sorry that I still haven't had time to reply to all the wonderful comments that are being left. I'm hoping to catch up this week.  
> Please do let me know what you think of this chapter, I really do appreciate hearing what you think about what is working and what isn't (even if I am being terrible at responding!)
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:  
> There’s a convoy of three vehicles just pulled in. One is a longer truck, the other two are SUVs. A motorbike pulls in behind them and the rider turns the engine off, pulling the helmet off and turning to the men climbing out of the SUVs.  
>  ‘Get those new volunteers out and down to the labs,’ he shouts, ‘and where the hell is everyone?’  
>  ‘Shit, fuck, bastard,’ Wade curses softly behind her. ‘I’d know that fucker’s voice anywhere.’


	5. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally run into some trouble, and Wade faces off against an old enemy.

‘Hey! What are you-’

‘Shit,’ Natasha curses, turning and downing the new arrival with a well aimed bite from her glove. Unfortunately the one behind him managed to run. ‘Guys I’ve been spotted. Carry on to the end of the corridor, turn right and you’ll be back by the vans. I’ve got to set the timers now.’

‘You wiped the security footage?’ Bucky checks.

‘What do you take me for, Barnes?’ she smirks, even though she knows he can’t see her. ‘Some half-assed spy halfway through her training?’

‘Better not answer her, Snowflake, you know you’ll only fuck it up no matter what you say.’ Wade laughs.

‘You just hope she doesn’t teach Pete those tricks,’ he counters. ‘We’ll get these people in the van, let us know if you need a hand.’

‘Just have the engine running by the time I get there.’ She turns and, taking out a gun, peers round the doorframe, stepping over the body on the floor when she sees it’s clear and hurriedly pushes it inside the office, closing the door behind her.

_Where is everyone?_ She wonders, as she makes her way down virtually empty corridors. _If this is their main facility there should be more people than we’ve seen._ Still checking over her shoulder with every step she eventually reaches the closest of the charges, and starts setting the timer.

‘Nat we’re at the van and we’ve got everyone in. How you doing?’ Bucky asks.

‘Six minutes to fireworks, boys,’ she replies, ‘I hope you’ve got that engine running.’

‘Is it just me, or is this going a little too smoothly?’ Wade pipes up.

Neither of them replies. Which is all the answer they need.

‘One minute and I’ll be there,’ she promises, deciding to throw some caution to the wind and go for speed. She races along the corridors, her mind going to the flash drive tucked safely in her belt.

Tony had told her he was working on a new link to FRIDAY for all of them from the field, so they could upload information straight to her servers rather than having to rely on taking flash drives or using his suit, he was working it into their comms devices. Natasha had had to use all of her training to hold back her excitement at the prospect. It would make her job a hell of a lot easier.

He’s put the first test run into her comms unit for this mission.

‘The only problem,’ he’d told her as they were leaving, ‘is that I can’t get the signal strong enough for you to upload information _and_ stay in touch with the team at the same time. It’s one or the other with this version. So only use it when you’re on the flight back. Or if something goes really wrong.’

Something is not sitting right, and she’s tempted to start the upload now.

_I can’t risk being out of contact with the boys,_ she reminds herself, _and I’m nearly there now anyway. I’ll start the upload in the truck._

She slips from the building and reaches the van, seeing the back is already crowded with victims and Wade. ‘I’ll sit up front,’ she says, ‘we’re not stopping at the barrier anyway.’

‘Get out of sight!’ Bucky hisses from the driver’s seat.

Wade hops down and pushes the doors closed, then he and Natasha creep round the side of the van to stand near Bucky’s rolled down window. Wade stays standing, keeping an eye back behind them, while she crouches down and peers round the front of the truck.

There’s a convoy of three vehicles just pulled in. One is a longer truck, the other two are SUVs. A motorbike pulls in behind them and the rider turns the engine off, pulling the helmet off and turning to the men climbing out of the SUVs.

‘Get those new volunteers out and down to the labs,’ he shouts, ‘and where the hell is everyone?’

‘Shit, fuck, _bastard_ ,’ Wade curses softly behind her. ‘I’d know that fucker’s voice anywhere.’

‘Ajax?’ she asks.

‘Yeah that’s fucking Francis alright. How the _fuck_ is he still alive?’

‘Let’s worry about that later,’ she suggests. ‘Right now we have to get past him before this whole place goes up in,’ she checks her watch, ‘four minutes and thirty three seconds.’

‘They’ve got more volunteers in that truck,’ Bucky says. ‘What do we do? I hate to think of leaving them but I don’t know we’ve got the time to get to them.’

‘Sure we do,’ Wade says, voice that cheerful tone he only gets when he’s about to do something _really_ stupid. Peter had warned her about that tone. He’d also warned her there was no talking him out of whatever plan he had, you just had to roll with it and hope for the best.

_It’s like having a child along,_ she sighs inwardly.

‘What’s your idea?’ she asks him.

‘Well that fucker isn’t going to miss the opportunity to take some pot shots at me right? I’ll go distract him, draw their fire away from you guys and their attention from that truck. Widow can sneak round, hop into the driver’s seat and you two bust out of here before they realise what’s happened.’

‘And you?’ Bucky demands. ‘We just got to leave you here and hope for the best?’

‘I knew you cared!’

Bucky growls and grabs Wade’s throat with his metal fist, pulling the mercenary up so he’s face to face with him. ‘I promised Pete I’d get you back in one piece. You are _not_ making a liar out of me, Wade Wilson. We’ll get the trucks and everyone on them over to the jet. Then I’m coming back for you and when I get back we are _leaving_. No arguments. Do I make myself clear?’

‘You know you don’t have to strangle someone to make them listen to you-’

‘Do I make myself clear?’ Bucky repeats.

‘Crystal clear, Snowflake.’

‘Get moving,’ he lets go of Wade and Natasha sees the worry in his face.

‘Be ready to move. When I flash the truck lights, start moving,’ she tells him.

‘I’ve been ready the past five minutes,’ he tells her. ‘I’ll check the back door. Go!’

* * *

I know what you’re all thinking: oh Wade you’re so wonderful! Volunteering to help save all those people that the horrible Francis has got in his clutches. You really are a hero!

Shut it idiots.

Honestly? Yeah I want to get those poor bastards out of Francis’ hands. No one should go through what I did. And on the plus side it fucks up his plans.

Main reason: I want to put a bullet in between that son of a bitch’s eyes and watch the life drain out of him. No fucking mistakes this time.

‘Sir! There’s been intruders!’ of course one of the few guys to actually make it into work today decides to reappear at this moment and warn him.

Ruined my big dramatic entrance. So rude.

‘Oh Francis!!!’ I sing-song. ‘Francis? Where are you baby? I missed you so much!’

‘Wade Wilson,’ Francis turns to face me, a huge smug grin on his stupid ass face, the click of guns like a really bad accompaniment, ‘of course it would be you. How many other people could manage to be so irritating?’

‘Aww you always say the nicest things to me.’

‘I suppose it’s you I have to thank for the other three labs then? Wondered how long it would take you to find your way here. Following my trail of breadcrumbs.’

‘Well you did make it so easy I thought it’d be rude not to. Not so taken with your welcoming committee though. I mean what happened? Are evil schemes just not so profitable any more that you can’t afford to get some staff?’

Francis just laughs. ‘Oh please. Don’t you realise we’re moving away from here? I mean sure we’ve still got the last few bits to move out, and I thought: why not keep it running with volunteers just so I can lay a trap for whoever it was that’s been fucking around with my other labs?’

‘Not a very good trap, Francis. I’m still here.’

I can see Widow making her way along the side of the truck. She’s only got one driver to take out but it’d make too much noise. I’m being too quiet.

Time to up the volume boys.

‘Not for much longer, Wade,’ Francis smirks.

‘Right I’m getting bored. You’re taking too long to tell me the evil plan. Let’s skip to the fun part: where I get to hear it between your screams of pain.’

And now, kiddies, we make lots of noise. The guns all start firing at once, almost like they were on a timer or some shit. Almost like this is a story and it was done for dramatic effect.

I duck down behind one of the SUVs that were parked here when we arrived, letting the idiots use up their ammo. Then there’s a break in the firing.

‘My turn,’ I grin behind the mask, taking out the two handguns Tony had given me before leaving with some explanation about extra rounds and better handling and whatever the fuck he was saying. Who cares? All I got out of it was: these are more fun and cause more mayhem.

Let’s test that shall we?

‘Time to make some chimichangas!’

You know, I’m actually glad Baby Boy ain’t here to see this. He wouldn’t be too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I'm late in updating this week, I had a bit of an interesting weekend and didn't get chance to update. I hope it was worth the wait though I'm not so sure if it is yet.
> 
> Do let me know what you think, comments are always welcome!
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:  
> ‘Maybe I’m just hoping I can bury you under enough stuff that you can’t come back and haunt me again, Wade,’ Francis taunts him, spinning two axes in his hands.  
>  ‘Aww you’d tear down your lab just to stop little old me? I feel so special. This is much better than flowers and chocolates. I do think the traditional gifts are just so boring now aren’t they? So unimaginative.’  
>  ‘That’s what got you into the little spider’s pants is it?’   
>  ‘What the fuck did you just say?’


	6. Warehouse Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes back to help Wade

Bucky looks in the side mirror, seeing the lab begin to blow up, the explosions painting the night sky with yellow and red. He slams his foot on the brakes and pulls off the road. Behind him he hears the squeal of tyres as Natasha nearly goes into the back of him.

He tears his seatbelt off and jumps out of the cab, running around to the back door and flings it open as Natasha climbs out of her own.

‘What the _fuck_ Bucky?’ she demands.

He ignores her, turning to the faces staring at him out of the back of his truck, the headlights from Natasha’s illuminating the inside. ‘Any of you drive?’ he demands.

One of the men nods, he’s one who has been steadiest on his feet, a new arrival from the sounds of it. ‘I can.’

‘Good. Get out, you drive and follow her,’ he points to Natasha, ‘and get everyone back to safety. You pull any funny business? She’ll put a bullet in your head no questions asked. Understood?’

‘Yes sir,’ he nods as he climbs down, Bucky supports him as he finds his footing on the ground and then he helps to close the doors again.

‘What are you doing?’ Natasha asks him.

‘I can’t leave him, Nat,’ he replies, going back to the front of the truck with the other two following close behind. ‘Not after Wakanda. I don’t care if he can come back-’

‘-just because he can get hurt doesn’t mean he should,’ Natasha quotes Peter in a soft voice. She looks torn, looking back at the burning lab and then back at him. ‘Alright. I’ll message the team and explain the situation, get someone to organise a private wing of a hospital and take these guys there in the jet. Then I’m coming back for you both. Wait for me at our surveillance point, or I’m coming looking for you.’

Bucky grabs his weapons from the passenger seat, strapping them on with the same kind of detached habit as he had when he was the Winter Soldier. ‘Tell us when you’re a couple of clicks out.’

‘Bucky…be careful.’

‘Always,’ he grins. ‘Now go before someone comes after us.’

He watches the trucks pull away, first Natasha’s and then his, then turns and starts running steadily down the road back towards the lab.

_You are not making a liar out of me, Wade Wilson._

* * *

Bucky has always known that Wade has a talent for chaos. Hell he’d faced the guy himself as the Winter Soldier and had paid for letting him mess up the mission on more than one occasion. Seeing it when he was on the same side as the merc, though, gave him a new appreciation for it.

Each of Wade’s enemies had been taken out with a single shot. Clean, efficient and as humane a kill as anyone could deliver. A complete contrast to the stories that had always been told about how Deadpool delighted in causing pain to those he killed. Bucky shakes the thoughts out of his head, focus on getting them both out of here then he can take all the time he wants afterwards to sort out the fiction and the fact behind the stories that were spread about the merc.

He follows the trail of bodies that lead back towards the burning buildings, then a gunshot cuts through the roaring of the flames and he turns, hurrying towards it.

‘What you stalling for, Francis? This is just getting boring now. Come on out so I can shoot you between the eyes!’ Wade’s voice carries back to him from out of one of the burning warehouses.

‘Stupid prick,’ Bucky grumbles, entering the building and seeing the two combatants standing in the middle of the empty space.

‘Maybe I’m just hoping I can bury you under enough stuff that you can’t come back and haunt me again, Wade,’ Francis taunts him, spinning two axes in his hands.

‘Aww you’d tear down your lab just to stop little old me? I feel so special. This is much better than flowers and chocolates. I do think the traditional gifts are just so boring now aren’t they? So unimaginative.’

‘That’s what got you into the little spider’s pants is it?’

‘What the fuck did you just say?’

Bucky tries to push his own rage away and looks around the warehouse, it’s not burning as badly as the other buildings are, and it should stay mostly standing by the time the flames have died out. He makes his way behind some crates, trying to ignore the heat and pulls part of his suit up to cover his mouth. Apparently Tony had made sure everyone had these in their suits so they can filter smoke, the guy really was a genius. Taking his rifle from his shoulder he starts to prepare it for a shot at Francis. If he knows about Peter and Wade’s relationship he’s too dangerous to let go.

‘Oh, hit a sore spot have I, Wilson?’ the clash of axe meeting sword rings out briefly before they part again. ‘Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t think I’d know about you and Spider-Man? I mean it’s pretty obvious. I just don’t know how he puts up with you. Especially that face. Sure you aren’t giving him nightmares?’

‘No I tend to get rid of the nightmares before they turn up to haunt him, kind of like I’m doing with you, fuckwit.’

Francis’ laughter rings out as Bucky finishes preparing the rifle and peeks over the top of the crates. ‘Just like you did with Vanessa, Wade? Or you doing better this time?’

‘You fucker!’

There’s a grunt from Francis as Wade manages to kick him in the stomach. But Bucky would say it was more a grunt from the air being forced out of his lungs with the blow rather than one of pain. He frowns, but continues to prepare his shot, resting the rifle on the crates and waiting for his opportunity.

‘Oh come off it, Wade,’ Francis laughs as he takes a step back. ‘Don’t tell me that’s _still_ a sore spot after all these years? I know, why don’t we find a way to introduce your little spider to Vanessa huh? I mean she’s a bit different now to how you remember her, but then so will Spider-Man by the time they meet. Hey maybe they can compare notes on how you performed. Tell me do you let the little spider take you, or do you just fuck him into the mattress every night and just take what you want? Maybe I could even-’

Wade cuts off Francis’ sentence by disarming him and holding one of his swords against his neck. ‘Finish that sentence, Francis. I _fucking_ dare you.’

‘Oh don’t worry, Wade,’ Francis’ grin is predatory. ‘You’ll be too busy soon to worry about little old me.’

‘Wade! Get out of here!’ Bucky snaps to action with the realisation that Francis has been stalling.

‘Barnes?’ Wade’s so surprised by his appearance he turns to look, giving Francis the opportunity to break away and start backing up towards the exit. ‘Shit! Get your ass back here Francis. Your throat has a date with my katana!’

‘Better run along, Wade. We’re running off somewhere you’d never think to look for us. That is, of course,’ he pauses to scoff a laugh, ‘if you can get out of here.’

‘He’s rigged the building!’ Bucky yells, trying to dash around the crates as Francis holds up a detonation device.

‘You’re so fucking predictable,’ Wade yells at the man, heading towards him. ‘You aren’t going to stop me with that threat, Francis, I’ll just walk through it all to kill you for the last time.’

‘You didn’t manage it last time Wade, did you? You…’ Francis trails off, frowning as he obviously thinks something through. ‘Shit. You bastard you managed to work out how to cross the barriers didn’t you?’ He cuts himself off with a laugh. ‘You may have killed me somewhere else, Wade, but here you weren’t quite so good I’m afraid. And besides,’ he nods at Bucky as he finally manages to get around the crates and head towards Wade in the centre of the room, ‘you might walk through this, but he can’t.’

‘What the-’ Wade turns round and spots him. ‘Shit! What are you doing you fucking idiot?’

‘Bye, bye, Wade. I’d love to stay and chat but I really feel like this meeting has _bombed_.’ Francis presses onto a button and runs out of the doorway.

‘Francis!’ Wade starts after him just as an explosion sounds and the ground beneath them shakes.

‘Wade!’

The merc turns to look at him just as there’s groaning from above their heads. ‘Bucky! Get out!’

Bucky looks up as the structure, weakened by the earlier fire, starts to crumble above him, beams sturdy enough to hold up the room start to buckle. If he keeps going he’ll be able to reach Wade and hopefully push the merc towards an exit and get him off his fixation for finishing off Francis and focus on getting out. But he’s not sure they’ve both got time to get out.

The beams snap and debris falls down towards them. Something solid catches him in the midriff and sends him flying backwards. Bucky’s head hits concrete and his visions blurs, both from the dust blossoming around him from the falling structure, and from the struggle to remain conscious.

Eventually he loses the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. A more timely update this week. Please do let me know what you think, even if it's to say you think it's pants any kind of feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who is reading, and for those of you wonderful readers who have left comments. I'll be responding today I promise.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:  
> Wait…that’s the sound of someone moving above me. Fuck it better not be Francis. I do not want to listen to that fucker droning on right now. Not when I can’t shoot him in the face.  
>  Oh hang on, I think I lost a foot at one point and it’s growing back.  
>  ‘Shit who turned on the fucking lights?’ I groan as someone moves something above me, letting light hit me straight in the eyes.  
>  Motherfucker. Now I can’t see.


	7. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a confession to make.

Fuck me this hurts.

The last time Francis dropped a building on me the flames burnt everything around me so that it ended up being easy to stand up and walk off. This shit isn’t burning, all it’s doing is keeping me crushed. And I can’t move any of it.

Fuck I hope Barnes got out, or there is no way I’m going to be able to go back and face the Avengers.

_Fuck_ I let Francis get away. And the fucker knows as well. The fucker knows I’m not from here. Shit what if he tries to find a way to cross… no Wade, don’t think about that yet. Step one: get out of here. Step two: find Barnes and make sure he’s alive so I can go back to the facility. Step three: find Widow and get back to said facility.

Man this would be so much easier if I could actually move an arm. Wonder if I could just move enough to rip one off, let it regrow and then use it get the rest of me out?

Wait…that’s the sound of someone moving above me. Fuck it better not be Francis. I do _not_ want to listen to that fucker droning on right now. Not when I can’t shoot him in the eye.

Oh hang on, I think I lost a foot at one point and it’s growing back.

‘Shit who turned on the fucking lights?’ I groan as someone moves something above me, letting light hit me straight in the eyes.

Motherfucker. Now I can’t see.

* * *

‘Nat! I found him!’ Bucky shouts, grinning down at the merc below him. ‘Nice of you to wait for us, Wade.’

‘Thank fuck it’s you, Snowflake, I thought I was going to have to listen to Francis’ droning. Glad to see you made it out.’

‘Only thanks to you I assume?’ he asks, using his metal arm to rip aside the debris until eventually he’s able to pull Wade from the wreckage of the warehouse.

‘Don’t tell anyone. I’d hate to let them think we could actually stand each other.’

Bucky laughs, supporting Wade so he doesn’t have to put much weight on his rapidly healing broken leg. ‘Not a word. Nat’s here with the jet. You’ve been under there all night.’

‘Thought I felt well rested.’

‘What the hell were you two playing at?’ Natasha demands when she reaches them, hands on her hips. ‘You were supposed to get out when Bucky got back.’

‘I arrived when he was facing Francis,’ Bucky replies before Wade can open his mouth, ‘he knows about Wade and Pete, so I was going to help Wade take him out with a shot. Bastard decided to bring the warehouse down around us instead.’ He keeps the fact Wade gave up on catching Francis to save his life to himself. A promise is a promise.

‘Alright, let’s get you both on the jet and get home,’ Natasha sighs, shaking her head, ‘Steve was having kittens. You’re lucky he hasn’t arrived out here yet.’

‘Um, Widow? Can we stop by my flat first? There’s something I need to get, something I need to tell you all.’

Natasha frowns at him, but Bucky catches her eyes and shakes his head. ‘Fine,’ she sighs, ‘but I reserve the right to stab you later if I find out you’ve been keeping something dangerous from us.’

‘What about the people we pulled from the lab?’ Wade asks as they start to make their way to the jet, Bucky still supporting him as his leg finishes healing.

‘Already at a hospital and Fury’s dealing with keeping it quiet. As soon as we can assess who was experimented on we’ll move them to a more secure place and the others can go home,’ she responds.

‘Alright let’s get moving,’ Bucky suggests, ‘the sooner we get to Wade’s flat the sooner we can get home and rest.’

He tries not to worry at the silence from the normally chatty merc.

* * *

Peter is with Tony in the lab when the door opens and Wade walks in.

‘Wade! When did you guys get back?’ he asks, rushing over to give his partner a hug. He frowns when he feels how stiff Wade is. ‘Wade? What’s wrong?’ The merc has changed since they got back but that’s not stopped him from looking exhausted. There’s a bag over his shoulder as well that Peter recognises from his flat.

‘Hey, uh, do you two mind coming upstairs for a bit? There’s something we, uh I need to fill you in on.’

Tony raises an eyebrow and nods, asking FRIDAY to save their work. ‘I’ll head on up. You need me to grab anyone else or are Steve and Nat on it?’

‘They should be getting everyone. We’ll, uh, we’ll be there in a minute Tin Can.’

Tony doesn’t comment on the nickname, just walks by them and heads upstairs.

‘Wade, I’m getting worried. What’s wrong?’ Peter asks again, turning Wade’s face to look at him.

Wade meets his eyes and there’s a lost look in them that Peter hasn’t seen in a long time. ‘Baby Boy there’s something I should have told you a while ago, but I wasn’t sure how to. After this mission it’s clear I’ve got to tell all of you just…just promise me you’ll never doubt that I love you alright?’

Peter has so many questions, but he knows Wade needs to hear some reassurance from him right now, or he’ll never open up about what it is he has to say. Deciding he can leave his questions for the discussion with the rest of the team he reaches up and presses his lips to Wade’s, finally feeling the mercenary relax against him. ‘I love you, Wade, and there is nothing that can make me doubt you love me too,’ he tells him when he pulls away.

‘I don’t deserve you, Baby Boy,’ Wade crushes him against his chest, holding on painfully tight and Peter knows he’s trying to hold back tears.

‘Come on,’ he says, breaking the embrace and taking Wade’s hand, ‘whatever it is we can face it together. Like always?’

‘Yeah,’ he finally gets a smile from the older man and finds himself relaxing without even realising how tense he’d been, ‘yeah we will.’

Peter doesn’t let go of Wade’s hand as they head up to the common area, all the others have already arrived and they take a seat on one of the couches.

‘Francis figured something out about you, didn’t he Wade?’ Bucky asks, tone quiet and what Peter could only call encouraging. ‘Right at the end in the warehouse when you were fighting.’

‘Bullseye, Snowflake,’ Wade sighs, letting go of Peter’s hand to open the bag he’d put at his feet when they sat down. ‘I…I’m not from here.’

‘What do you ‘not from here’?’ Rhodey asks. ‘Like not from America or not from Earth or something else?’

‘Well first off I’m Canadian, so no I’m not from America,’ Wade smirks. ‘And yes I’m from Earth but I’m not from _this_ Earth.’

‘What-’

‘Explain,’ Steve cuts across Rhodey.

‘I’m not entirely sure I can, Cap,’ Wade admits, ‘not fully anyway. All I know is this is what caused whatever happened to happen,’ he pulls out a contraption from his bag and sets it on the table in the middle of the group. ‘I had a friend called Cable, who was able to travel through time using that device. It got broken when we met and found a way to stop an apocalypse, but that’s another story for another time.’

‘No kidding,’ Sam mutters.

‘But anyway, it got broke and he just put it away. So I thought: hey I know some smart people, I’ll see if Negasonic Teenage Warhead can fix it.’

‘ _Who?_ ’ Bucky asks.

‘Nega-you know what? That’s all part of that other story to be explained. Anyway she and her girlfriend fixed it and I started going back and trying to fix stuff in the past-’

‘I can just imagine what Strange would say if he was here to hear that,’ Tony rolls his eyes.

‘- and then when I was trying to jump back to the present after considering whether or not to kill baby Hitler-’

‘You were doing _what_?’ Sam demands.

‘-can you stop interrupting me to ask questions about unimportant parts of this story please? Anyway as I was saying I was trying to jump back to the present and something went wrong. Instead of ending up back in the present in the flat I shared with Cable and the others, I was in a flat here all by myself, one that I recognised though because I’d shared it with Vanessa. So I thought maybe I’d got the dates wrong on that thing you know? But when I checked I was here on the correct date; and then I realised the device was broken again. So I thought: hey why not find Negasonic again and see if she can fix it and tell me what the hell happened. Maybe I’d changed stuff in the past and things were all fine here now you know? But Negasonic wasn’t at Xavier’s school, because Xavier’s school didn’t exist. So then I went to find Weasel and I was talking about stuff he didn’t have a clue about. He didn’t know who Colossus was, who the X-Men are, nothing. Then he was talking about stuff that _I_ didn’t know about and I realised what had happened. I’d gone back to the right time, but somehow I’d managed to go to a different dimension, and I’ve somehow swapped with my counterpart from this one. So much of what we did was the same all the way up to meeting and dealing with Francis.’

‘Wait. You’re telling me you’re from a different dimension? That has got to be the craziest bullshit I have ever heard come out of your mouth,’ Rhodey says, shaking his head in disbelief.

‘I mean they don’t exist do they?’ Natasha asks, looking to Bruce and Tony.

‘How the hell would we know?’ Tony demands.

‘I think they might,’ Peter interrupts, his voice quiet. He’s trying to remember something he read in Strange’s library. ‘We might want to ask Doctor Strange, but I seem to remember something in a book in his library about a multi-verse. How there are infinite versions of us out there all created from different choices we made. Like, remember how he looked at all of those futures before the Battle of Wakanda?’

‘Yeah,’ Natasha nods.

‘Well…each of those futures could end up being real, just in another part of the multi-verse.’ Peter shrugs. ‘Like I said we’d need to ask Doctor Strange.’

‘I think he’s right,’ Wanda’s voice is quiet, her eyes a little glazed. ‘Sometimes, when I’ve been at the edge of what I can control with my powers, like that day when Vis…when I caused the explosion in the training room.’ She takes a breath to get her emotions under control enough to continue speaking. ‘Sometimes it’s felt like there’s a curtain in front of me, and if I can find a way to push it back I can see another reality. Sometimes I think I’ve heard voices from there. I thought maybe it was just my powers going a bit haywire, but…maybe it’s not.’

‘Let’s just run with this theory for a second,’ Tony says, ‘which would mean, arguably, the point where this reality split from yours was in your confrontation with Francis. You did something different in your world than your counterpart did here. And that’s what caused the split?’

‘Yeah I killed the fuc- him and my counterpart didn’t,’ Wade responds.

‘The possibilities are endless,’ Bruce enters the discussion. ‘I mean let’s just take Steve for example, there could easily be realities where he never became Captain America and wasn’t accepted for the serum program and it was given to someone else. Or realities where Erskine wasn’t killed and so Steve wasn’t the only one they gave it to. Or even a reality where he didn’t crash the plane in the war and came home at the end. Or one where he even joined HYDRA. Or even-’

‘Yes, thank you Bruce I think we get the picture,’ Natasha rolls her eyes. ‘And I’ll be honest it’s frankly terrifying.’

‘Something Francis said,’ Bucky steers the conversation back on track, ‘makes me think maybe they’d be trying to find a way to do what you did and cross the dimensional barriers.’

‘It might explain why your device malfunctioned and you swapped with your counterpart,’ Tony adds. ‘But if they hadn’t realised it had worked until that confrontation, I’d say they weren’t close to the technology and your counterpart had potentially stolen it from them.’

‘There’s no use in speculating until we can speak to Strange and get his take on it all,’ Steve cuts off any more discussion. ‘If HYDRA can jump across dimensions and get access to other versions of us, not to mention other technologies…we need to find a way to stop them and fast.’

‘One thing at a time, Cap,’ Tony says gently, putting a hand on Steve’s shoulder. ‘How about you three go and debrief with Fury? We’ll get hold of Strange and see if we can get some of this multi-verse stuff cleared up. Then we can discuss more about it later. Like after dinner when everyone is rested and fed.’

‘Alright,’ Natasha agrees, and Peter sees her give Tony a concerned look over the top of Steve’s head. He wonders if the comment Bruce had made about his different futures had upset the soldier more than he was willing to admit. ‘Come on boys, let’s go.’

‘Well this is going to be fun,’ Wade mumbles, pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s cheek. ‘I love you,’ he mumbles in his ear, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.’

Peter squeezes his hand. ‘I understand why you didn’t. Now go see Fury.’

Wade winks and stands to follow Bucky and Natasha.

‘Wade?’ Bruce’s voice makes him pause. ‘If you had the choice would you go back to your dimension?’

Peter tries not to let his panic show as Wade pauses to consider the question.

‘No, doc, I don’t think I would. I miss some of my friends there, but I’ve got a home here.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Wow nearly at the end of this story; I'll be really really interested to hear what you all think about this chapter and where you think this next series is going to go. This was my answer to my own question of: how can I make the Deadpool films fit into the MCU with no X-Men around. It also then gave me ideas for where to go with some of the future instalments - which are also starting to give me headaches with the planning!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos on this story. I'll be honest I was slightly worried people wouldn't want to keep reading into another series, so I'm glad you're still enjoying it. Do let me know if anyone has any requests!
> 
> Love always,  
> L x
> 
> As always here's your sneak peek:
> 
> As for the knowledge of Wade’s inter-dimensional travel, well…  
>  ‘Sir, don’t you think we should tell them what we know?’ Hill interrupts his thoughts.  
>  ‘Not yet, not until they’ve talked more with Strange,’ he replies as they fall into step. ‘Besides we have other things for them to focus on before we start worrying about inter-dimensional travel being added to that list. How are preparations for the Wakandan Accords going?’


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury and Hill discuss Wade's revelation

Fury sighs as he ends the call after having spoken to Natasha, Bucky and Wade. The fact Ajax had escaped with the knowledge that Deadpool was working with the Avengers was nothing short of disastrous with regards to their plans.

As for the knowledge of Wade’s inter-dimensional travel, well…

‘Sir, don’t you think we should tell them what we know?’ Hill interrupts his thoughts.

‘Not yet, not until they’ve talked more with Strange,’ he replies as they fall into step. ‘Besides we have other things for them to focus on before we start worrying about inter-dimensional travel being added to that list. How are preparations for the Wakandan Accords going?’

‘We have a final draft all ready to go, T’Challa is ready to call a meeting at the UN as soon as you give the word,’ she responds, handing him a tablet with the document on. ‘Any last alterations?’

‘I’ll take a look and let you know,’ he replies. ‘Any news from Carol and the Guardians?’

‘The Guardians are happier to trust the Avengers than us, besides Rocket seems to be in charge of their comms and I’ll be honest he’s not the easiest to discuss things with.’

‘Quill not answering?’

‘He and Nebula are still arguing over whether to go straight to Vormir or not apparently.’

‘And Carol?’

‘As informative as always. No news on any movement of larger groups, but there’s apparently rumours she’s trying to chase down. Nothing concrete yet except for worlds reporting people going missing and bodies being found on other planets. Once she’s got something more concrete she’ll let us know. Nick,’ Hill pauses, ‘you can’t seriously be considering starting a team to go out and have an impact on the _galaxy_?’

‘Our first greatest threat came from Earth and we’re still trying to get rid of it,’ he points out, ‘our second came from outer space. You really think we shouldn’t have _some_ kind of answer to that threat other than a team that can only pick up the fight once the threat _gets_ here?’

‘So what’s our next steps? Now that Ajax can take the news that Deadpool is with the Avengers back to HYDRA where do we go?’ she asks, pushing aside all of her former questions to one side.

‘Let me contact T’Challa, we need to get the Accords moving sooner than I’d hoped. Something tells me there is more than just HYDRA at work here, and I want us to be able to face it without jumping through hoops and losing a chance every time it gets within our grasp.’

‘What about Ororo Monroe? The princess who helped us in Wakanda? Think she might be of any help?’

Fury shakes his head. ‘No one knows her tribe exists and I think we’d be better to keep it that way for now. Protect our allies so they can come to our aid when its needed. Besides we need to earn their trust, and if we expose them to the world that’s going to do nothing but have them shut themselves away even more.’

‘A hidden weapon in a way,’ Hill states.

‘In a way,’ he agrees. ‘But I think our young Parker may be of more use than the team would have us believe. I think if we have a situation come up during this Accords business, then we need to utilise the newest member of the team and let the others focus on the bigger battle.’

‘You mean you want to test him.’

‘Oh he’s already been tested, Hill,’ Fury tells her, about to take the opposite hallway to her, ‘I just need to see if he’s willing to graduate.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late I've been trying to get a couple of chapters into this year's Christmas story so I could post the first one today. I'll be doing that right after posting this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this final chapter, please do let me know what you think of this series' opener, I'd be interested to see where you think the series is going to go as well. Please do let me know if anyone has any requests for the Christmas story as well. I'm literally only three chapters in so far and have a VERY loose plan for it.
> 
> Love always,  
> L x


End file.
